


Wednesday Night Television

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel watch tv on a Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night Television

It was Wednesday, the only day Samandriel really looked forward to watching TV. Adam told him that he’d let him have the time slot, because Samandriel put up with all the weird British show he loved. In all actuality, Adam loved the show just as much, but more importantly he loved Samandriel’s reactions. He was very invested in the show, and Adam indulged his obsession.

“Hey, Samandriel, I made popcorn!” 

Samandriel shushed him, “It’s starting soon!”

“Don’t shush me,” he retorted, “I made this popcorn and I’m not afraid to eat it by myself!” Samandriel jerked his head up, eyes wide. “Don’t,” Adam said, “Don’t you dare give me the puppy eyes!”

He disregarded the request and continued to stare longingly at the big red bowl of buttery goodness. “Please, Adam?”

Adam smiled, “Only if you can catch this.” He tossed a piece of popcorn at his friend, but it fell short of the couch. “Sorry,” he murmured, “This one!” He tossed a piece in a large arc, but Samandriel missed. “Okay, one more try.”

“Ow!” The third toss hit Samandriel in the eye. 

 _“Shit!”_  Adam put the bowl down and ran to stand beside his friend. “I’m so sorry, Sammie, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eye, “I’m alright, I think I was more surprised than anything.” 

Adam took Samandriel’s hand in his own and looked at his eye. After blinking a couple of times, a pair of steely blue eyes were gazing back at him. His right eye was a little bloodshot, but otherwise Samandriel was fine. Adam exhaled a sigh of relief.

“I’m really sorry,” he said in a soft voice, “What can I do to help?”

Samandriel was still holding his gaze and his head tilted slightly as he opened his mouth to answer. He blinked and shook his head, “Grab some eyedrops out of my room and watch this show with me.”

Adam nodded and rushed to Samandriel’s desk. “The ones in the green bottle?”

“Well, the bottle itself is clear but the label is green,” he said.

“Got ‘em. Tilt your head back,” Adam instructed.

“Adam, I am perfectly capable of–”

“Just shut up and let me fix you.” Samandriel obeyed. “Now, what’s going on in the show?” 

“Sal is getting married and Mitchell and Cam are her best men,” he said dismissively, “You’re caught up, you know the plot.”

“I just like hearing you explain it,” he shrugged.

“Well then shut your cakehole and let me enjoy Lily being a sass-master.”

“My  _cakehole_?” Adam’s eyebrows raised. “Seriously?”

“Just… ssshhhh!” Samandriel covered Adam’s mouth with his hand. Adam smiled underneath it. He ran his rough tongue across the flat of Samandriel’s palm, prompting him to pull his hand back. “Eeeeww!” Samandriel said, pausing the television and wiped his hand on Adam’s face. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you on Modern Family night.”

“Whatever,” Samandriel rolled his eyes. “You know… I don’t say anything about that crazy alien time-space show.”

“You love it,” he smirked.

“No, I love–” Samandriel’s eyes widened and he quickly finished his thought with “David Tennant.”

“Mmhmm,” Adam said, “You know he hasn’t been The Doctor in three years, right?”

“Can we please watch this show now?” Samandriel whined, “I’m going to start it over.”

“Sure, sorry,” Adam said, and brought the bowl of popcorn back to the couch.

He was good about not making any comments through the show until his mind got the better of him. “I didn’t mean for it to hit you in the eye, dude.”

“Adam,” he said, “It’s okay, it didn’t even really hurt all that badly.” Adam mumbled something that sounded like  _‘well I still feel bad about it.’_ and Samandriel wrapped him in a hug. “Hey,” he laughed, “it’s okay, I’m not going to go blind and you put eyedrops in my eye. I’m going to live.” Adam nodded and rested his head against his friend’s shoulder. Samandriel hugged him tighter. “If you want to make it up to me, then I guess you can start by making Chex mix for tomorrow’s Star Trek marathon.”

Adam groaned, “But last time I made Chex mix, I burnt the crap out of it!”

“Well now you’ll know better,” Samandriel smiled. “Now be quiet and let me watch this show.”

Adam was moving out of the hug when Samandriel held him tighter. He leaned back in to him and watched him in silent reverence. His eye had already cleared up and he was deeply engrossed in the show. Just as Adam was deeply engrossed in him.


End file.
